1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a measurement system of images, and in particular, relates to an autofocus system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial products have become more various due to industrial improvement. Thus, in order not to affect the production speed, the manufacturing speed and the measurement speed have to be improved. However, due to the increased size of products and bad uniformity of the characteristics of an object and the measurement apparatus, the object departs from the range of the depth of field of the inspection module. Thus, re-focusing is needed to continue the measurement. However, re-focusing decreases the production speed.
Therefore, an autofocus system and an autofocus method for measuring the images of the surface of an object are needed.